How Are You?
by Charamelya Azalea
Summary: "Hai, kamu. Apa kabarmu, masih tetap disana bukan, jangan kemana-mana, ya. Percayakan saja pada takdir, mau dibawa kemana pun, aku akan selalu disini. Menunggumu." Relasi antar dua entitas di dunia, jauh. Hanya mereka yang merasakan, betapa dekat perasaan itu—HunHan fanfiction. DLDR!


_"Hei, kamu!_

 _Sudikah menanti uluran tanganku, lagi?"_

* * *

 **[How Are You?]**

—bagaimana kabarmu?

 _By_ Alea

 _ **Non-profitable fanwork.**_

 **|Warning!** Ditulis dalam suasana _mellow_ berlebih, kantuk berat dan saat orang lain sedang tidur. Penuh oleh konversasi _**pure**_ **roman**. Silahkan **tutup** jika merasa tidak kuat. Diluar kendali bilamana pembaca terserang mual-mual setelah membaca coretan dibawah. Thx :)

 **.**

 **#1**

* * *

 **.**

Jam sepuluh malam sekian menit kala itu, ponsel di bawah bantal mengirim nada monoton serta getaran di fabrik seprai. Cepat-cepat diraihnya benda tersebut. Layar digeser lembut lalu dibawa melekat di telinga.

" _Bolehkah aku membisikkan rindu?"_

Kalimat pembuka asing bagi orang lazimnya. Tapi terdengar sangat manis diucap suara rendahnya. Bibir bawah dicepit gigi depan. Palet merah jambu pecah di kedua kulit pipi. Anggukan tersembunyi sebelum jawaban diluncurkan. Kelopak mawar berhambur di dada. Mendesak organ hepar bekerja dalam tenaga berkali lipat. _Maafkan_ dia _, jantung._

" _Apa disana langit dipenuhi bintang? Seterang apa? Cukupkah sebuah_ jotos _untuknya karena telah menggodamu dengan kedipan nakalnya itu?"_

" _Kedipan mereka takkan pernah seindah rupamu, jangan khawatirkan itu. Bagaimana dengan sang bulan? Berhasilkah dia membuatmu berpaling?"_

" _Harusnya dia sedang menangis bersama nyanyian malam sekarang, setelah kalah indah dengan pesona dirimu."_

Senyum mengimplikasi dua ciptaan Tuhan yang melebur menjadi satu. Satu oleh afeksi paling rumit dalam jagat raya.

.

.

.

" _Disini hujan, apa ini kiriman tangis darimu? Suda_ _h kubilang, biarkan saja hujan menangis sendirinya!"_

" _Kau tahu, hujan menangis karena tak bisa menatap mentari, pandangannya selalu di hadang oleh awan kelabu jadi dia turun mengadu pada bumi. Aku menangis hanya dalam pelukanmu saja,_ kok."

Kasat mata, namun terasa hangat melingkupi hati. Kepala tenggelam dalam bantal bulu angsa, ditarik selimut menutupi setengah kaki. Bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Secuil _rasa_ membelit tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

" _Sudah kubilang aku merindukanmu?"_

" _Tidak akan pernah kenyang dengan itu."_

Tawa berderai hangat.

" _Kalau begitu, aku merindu nyaris gila disini."_

 _._

 _._

Tawa itu terhenti disaput angin. Kembang api artifisial meledak merusak ritme jantung. Jemari bergetar dalam melodi liar pacuan deru napas. Rasanya sesak sekaligus membuat kecanduan. Ingin merasakan lagi, _lagi,_ dan _lagi._ Jauh lebih berbahaya dari narkotika jenis manapun.

Yang barusan itu benar, bukan Cuma pemanis bibir belaka. Perasaan menyebalkan yang menggerogoti sekujur badan, membuat fungsi otak menjadi tidak relevan serta kehilangan sisi logis miliknya. Kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu sapa dalam suasana nyaman? Sejak saat _itu_ mengharuskan pertemuan sembunyi-sembunyi. Demi menyingkir dari pembicaraan khalayak di luar sana. Menambahkan dan mengurangi beberapa hal dapat berujung runtuhnya _mereka_ juga orang-orang sekelilingnya.

Relasi klandestin ini, tetap terasa manis. Tetap bagai dunia fantasi ciptaan pribadi.

.

.

.

" _Suatu saat, kita akan bersama lagi. Aku berjanji, suatu saat itu akan datang. Jika perlu, aku akan menjemputnya yang_ lelet _sekali datangnya. Menyeretnya ke hadapan kita kalau dia membangkang."_

" _Kupasang alarmnya, ya?"_

" _Dia akan sampai sebelum alarm weker kesabaranmu berbunyi. Sebelum sabarmu terkikis habis, pasti!"_

Sekali lagi, ikrar mengikat keduanya menuju perjalanan berombang-ambing yang disebut takdir. Membentangkan layar kian lebar seirama detikan waktu. Mencari daratan impian _nun_ jauh disana. Menghadapi badai penghalang di depan mata. Sekali lagi, mereka akan pergi berlayar di samudera harapan.

Malam semakin larut saja. Purnama naik semakin tinggi di luar sana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Masihkah kau disana, Sehun?"_

" _Aku akan selalu disini bersamamu, Luhan."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Tercipta** setelah merenungi _**L**_ _ **DR**_ yang menimpa dua sumber inspirasi manis saya: _uri_ Hun _and_ Han.

 _._

 _Vielen dank,_

C. Azalea.


End file.
